PaRappa's Birthday Pt1
by sunnylikestoast
Summary: It's that time of year! PaRappa's birthday finally came, and Fenni's in a hassle to pick a gift.


Chapter 1: Panic!

Today is PaRappa's birthday. I don't know what gift to give him! Even though he friend-zones

me a lot, I still have a crush on him. It's very ironic that Foxes are related to Dogs, so, we pretty much have a lot in common. Let me list off a few:

\- We like the same brand of ball. (and squeaky toys!)

\- We like watching Master Onion.

\- We even fight over stuff because we both like it!

Anyways, back to the birthday deal, he's 16 now. I'll go talk to Pinto about a birthday present! She's the best toddler for advice!

Besides, she lives with him! Now, let's head out.

His house isn't too far from mine, to be exact.

"Knock knock! Fenni's here for a visit!"

I yelled out. I wait, very antsy-ish. Someone starts unlocking the door as I start taking a small stretch. "Oh hey Fenni!" I look up awkwardly pale white. "U-Uhm...H-Hi!" Ugh, I hated that move I pulled. "Uh, are you OK?"

"Oh, oh, yes! Yes I am!" I respond.

"Is Pinto home?" "Yep." He says with a smile.

"Oh! By the way, you can have some hot chocolate if you wanted a small cup!"

I nod, and proceed into the house. They did a bit with the place...new flooring, new lawn...yeah.

"Hi Onii-chan! Who was at the door?" I hear Pinto yell. "Oh! It's Fenni! Would you like to talk to her?"

PaRappa replies.

"Maybe..." OK. Now I really want that hot coco.

He opens the door with the most overused anime sentence: "Sorry, that's my little sister." He says.

Chapter 2: Present Crisis!

"H-happy birthday, PaRappa!" I say stupidly.

Now I don't know if he loves me at all.

"Yep! I'm 16 now! What does your birthday fall on this year?" He replies happily. "Monday."

My tail drops. I forgot his gift! No...

"PaRappa, I'll be right back." I said, anxiously.

"Sure. Just believe when you go!" Apparently, he's in a good mood. I run out his house in a rush. "AAA~! WHY NOW, FENNI?!" I yell to myself.

PaRappa is the cutest little dog, but sometimes he just puts so much stress on me. *choke* AAA! I FORGOT TO BUY A GIFT! What does he like...hmm...WAIT! His karaoke mic broke not too long ago. Hey! Maybe he wants another one! I run back to his house, "Hey! I'm back!" I yelled~

"What took you so long, Fenni?" He said.

"I'LL TAKE A HOT COCO WITH A BLANKET AND A PILLOW" I said memey-like. "HI WELCOME TO CHILLI'S" He laughs. "AHahahHa~!" I laugh.

"But really. Can I have a pillow and a blanket?" I said, very seriously. "Sure." He smiles.

AHAHAHHAHAHAH! TAKE THAT SUNNY! HE GAVE ME THE SOFTEST BLANKET IN THE HOUSE WHILE YOUR LITTLE FLOWER BUTT IS SITTING ON A BRICK! Ufufu~! "Here's your cocoa, Fenni-Chan!" He says. AAA did he call me chan?!

"T-thanks..." I say, nervously. "Oh, by the way, we have Hot Pockets. Do you want some?" Senp- I mean, PaRappa said. "Sure!" I say. *hums car rap while he's cooking* I pop out my phone to look on ProDuck (play on product) to find his gift.

Chapter 3: Gift has been bought!

*searches 'professional mic' in search bar*

Hmm...which one would fit him? The 'Sarina Mic 55x'? A 'Ikotoro 2nd Edition'? Or, A mic with "Believe" on it? Y'know, that believe one was nice.

Hope my PayFriend balance is over ¥70,600.

"Hey Fenni! What ya doin'?" PaRappa giggles.

My eyes shrink to beads. "Eheheeeeeh..."

"Oh, it's OK! If you need to work...then I'll leave."

Oh...no...this is the ProDuck Germany... I didn't find that mic anywhere else...Fudge. I just moved to Japan. You'd expect Japan to have ANYTHING.

That's not the case though. I run up to PaRappa.

"Hey PaRappa! Can I borrow your bike?!" I say, anxiously. "Uh...sure?" I run out as fast as I can.

I pedal my way into the bank. I smack my Yen onto the table. "Hey! Transfer these to Euros!"

The clerk looks at me sternly with a raised brow.

Oh well I fucked up now. "Sure..." He takes it to the back to grab the Euros, but he seems more irritated now. "Here..."

"Thanks~!" I said. I got no reply. I text PaRappa:

"I'll be going home. I'll drop off your bike before I leave." And, I do so. I walk home, positive.

"Well, now I can finally get him something."

I look at the clock, It's 17:23. I say to my mum, "I miss Deutschland. (Germany)."

"Sweetie, we'll move back soon. I promise." She says. Anyways, I go into my room, flop on my bed, and place the order. *yawn* I'm sleepy.

~The Next Day~

"Hey Fenni! Did you order a package?" Mum yells from downstairs. AaAaaA~! I did! "MUM I'LL BE DOWN!" I slip on my leggings, put my shorts over 'em, put my white T-Shirt on, and finally, my button-up coat and my boots.

Those leggings actually show my natural fox fur! I walk downstairs. "Yes! It's here!" Thanks to ProDuck Dash. I run to PaRappa's house excited!

"PaRappa ~! I got your gift!"

Finally, at 07:00 on a Friday, exactly on his birthday, he'll be happy about this.

He opens the door, looking tired as get out.

AAAAA HE IS SO CUTE IN HIS PAJAMAS!

"Hi 'Rappa! I got you a birthday gift!"

I notice Katy, Lammy, Ugh...Sunny, PJ, Matt, and Ma-san in their pajamas looking like they had a sleepover. "Oh, by the way, did you have a sleepover?" I said, chill. "Oh yeah, we did." He says, smiling.

Mini Chapter: A gift back at ya!

"Wanna go inside to open it?" I say, delighted.

..."M'kay." He says, tired.

"Here!" I hand him the gift with a smile.

"Wonder what it is." Matt says, yawning.

He tears it open to a fierce mic with 'Believe!' down the side in PlayStation colours. His eyes light up. "Oh my gosh! This is the best present I've ever seen! Where'd you get it?" He says, gleefully. "Germany~." Sunny rolls her eyes.

I bet she's thinking (MY ORIGAMI ASS BETTER GET A GOOD GIFT NEXT YEAR!) PaRappa looks at me and says, "Since your birthday was a day before yesterday, I have a gift for you.

I wanted to wait until today. So..." He says.

"Here." He gifts me a orange beanie just like his. "AAAA THANK YOU!" I give him a big hug."

Fenni's Day


End file.
